Agonía, Muerte y Duelo
by Yunn
Summary: -One-Shot- ¿Qué es la muerte? Algo irracional e innevitable, además de irreparable. Tuve la oportunidad de vivir más, sin embargo la cobardía me dominó y, momentos después de morir, comprendí que logré que nos separaramos por siempre.


**¡Hola! Un... ¿Regalo atrasado? n_n'  
Es un One sin pareja definida (: Espero les guste.  
Es de Angustía, según las palabras de Lu-Lucidity, muchas gracias por betear .  
Recomendación: Leer escuchando Lacrymosa del Requiem de Mozart- Youtube= /watch?v=gqPz5B-TA1w**

**Los personajes son de J.K. y todo eso.**

* * *

**Agonía, Muerte y Duelo.**

**S**e arrodilla, mientras su pecho sube y baja en un vano intento de respirar. Se aprieta el abdomen con fuerza, tratando de ignorar el desagradable tacto de la sangre en sus manos, evitando el perder más fuerzas a través de esa herida, intentando no dar muestras de debilidad, de dolor frente a ellos.

Al fin cae derrotada al frio suelo del Gran Comedor. Cierra completamente los ojos con intención de no sentir, de no llorar. Su respiración se dificulta. Comienza a sentir el cómo su vida se escapa de sus manos, el cómo su cuerpo comienza a dejar de vivir, su sangre deja de palpitar y su corazón deja de latir.

- ¡No! - Escucha una voz gritar. Es él.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero ya no responden. Intenta volver a respirar, volver a mover sus manos. Ha dejado de vivir y no opuso resistencia a la muerte, comportándose cobardemente sin intentar luchar o ser valiente. Se arrepiente.

Sólo deseaba mirarlo una vez más, deseaba tocar su sedosa piel, volver a ver esos ojos que tanto amaba. Volver a escucharlo decir el cuánto la quiere y necesita, y responderle que ella más. Quisiera volver y estar junto a él, protegerlo, compartir su vida… Y ya no es posible: Ella se entregó al fin de su existencia.

Pero sorprendentemente siente su dolor, el que le causa el perderla.

Escucha su voz como si aún estuviese presente aunque sabe que, por lógica, ya no es así.

- ¿Por qué, dios mío? ¡Ayuda! - Grita desesperado el joven; sin embargo, nadie lo escucha. Sólo logra escuchar unas risas macabras, los mortífagos.

Comienza a derramar lágrimas de dolor, de coraje, de tristeza. La perdió para siempre, y nunca nadie y nada la recuperaría, ella nunca volvería.

Nunca volvería a sentir sus latidos acelerarse al acercarse, a notar sus sonrojos al besarla, a oler su fragancia mientras tocaba su piel…

- Te amo. - Le murmura con infinita ternura, su voz que quiebra por el dolor. Se inclina y le besa la frente por última vez.

Ella siente ese beso, comprende que nunca moriría si él la olvidaba. Tal vez pueda vivir junto a él como un ángel, protegiéndolo, intentando que nunca corriera peligro, procurando que lograra vivir todo lo que ella renunció.

El chico comienza a llorar en su pecho, comenzando a resignarse a perderla, a nunca volver a escuchar su voz. Recordando todos los momentos que compartieron, todo el amor que se dieron, toda la felicidad que les causaba el estar juntos.

Repentinamente la mente de la joven se llena de infinita paz, comienza a sentir el cómo su espíritu se eleva por los aires. No volverá a verlo, lo sabe. Derrama una lágrima al comprender que no lo cuidará... No será su ángel guardián.

- Espero encuentres el verdadero amor, así como lo encontré yo. - Escucha el chico su voz. Tal vez comienza a enloquecer.

- Nunca habrá nadie como tú, nunca. - contesta.

La paz en la que encuentra ella está llena de felicidad. Sabe que nunca le faltará nada a ese chico, que su vida será plena. Eso la hace sentirse feliz. Y dejar de lamentarse por dejarlo sólo, aunque nunca lo estará porque siempre la mantendrá en su corazón.

* * *

**  
¿Jitomatazos? Es... Raro. No sé, me agrada ^^. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Yo creo que es otro de mis desvarios mentales. Y creo si me estoy volviendo loca.  
¿El título? Es el de un libro, "Agonía, Muerte y Duelo (Un Reto Para La Vida)", Autores: CORLESS, INGE - GERMINO, BARBARA - PITTMAN, MARY A. Espero no causar problemas. (?  
n_n. Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Felices Fiestas! Se les quiere. A tí no, near. Ni te ilusiones.**


End file.
